Mischief Managed
by pseudonym871
Summary: The Marauders are in their fifth year. Remus seems to be getting increasingly depressed about his condition and being forced to keep a secret from almost everyone he knows. James is lusting for Lily even more than before, Sirius is tom catting around in between fighting with his younger brother, and Peter seems uncomfortable in his own skin lately. (Prior to the mudblood incident).
1. Chapter 1

Sirius poured himself an overflowing mug of pumpkin juice, half asleep he would have spilled it all over his food if Remus had not snagged it from him to ready himself a glass. He shook his head, his thick hair fanning out, he hadn't bothered to run a comb through it that morning. Overwhelmingly tired he simply pushed his food around his plate and sipped from his cup.

The other boys were exhausted as well, as it was the morning after the full moon. Remus seemed pale and ashamed that he had hurt his friends. James had taken a nasty blow during Remus' transformation in the Shrieking Shack but he tried not to complain about it. He leaned slightly on Peter to take some weight off of his right side where he reckoned he had cracked a rib. Peter on the other hand did not seem very tired as he was not required to engage in physical restraint when Moony transforms but this did not stop him from taking another pastry and chomping down on it excitedly.

Lily and her friend joined them soon causing James to wince as she bumped into him causing Remus to put his down. "Hello boys," Lily chirped as she received only grunts in return. "Oh no, out late last night again? You know you really ought to behave, you know that McGonagall is still furious about that hex James and Sirius performed on poor Bertram Avery."

"Poor!" Sirius exclaimed, "He had it coming, he can't really have been surprised."

"He knows what he did," James added.

Lily rolled her eyes when James began to speak, "You two really need to stop bullying other students. Especially Severus and his friends."

"Lil, I'm not really in the mood for a lecture this morning. Severus is a slimy toad, I don't know what you see in him."

Lily looked away from him and began speaking with her friend Stella about when the next meeting for Slug Club would take place, however, in only a matter of moments Lily had turned on James again, "You know it was awfully cruel of you to say what you said to Severus the other day."

James' mouth was full of food but he turned too quickly toward her causing him to wince once more, "What did I say this time?"

"You honestly don't remember?" Lily sighed. "Forget it, you're hopeless. Is something wrong Remus, you look awfully pale."

"Oh," he was caught off guard so it took a moment to lie, "no…I mean no I'm fine."

Lily sighed, "Perhaps it's another cold. You seem to get sick quite often."

Remus shook his head, "No, I think it's the regular amount. I just got a bad night's sleep is all."

"Is that your fault," she slammed her elbow into James, causing him to let out a yelp and grab his side. "Oh you big baby, I didn't hurt you."

He seemed to be searching for air when Remus suggested he go to the hospital wing.

"What for," chimed Stella.

"Oh we got into a row of wrestling yesterday, think I may have slammed him to the ground a bit too hard," Sirius defeated Moony.

Stella rolled her eyes at his, "Remus and Peter are the only civil two of your lot. Why do you get into so much trouble, really?"

"Comes naturally I guess. Really James, I'll take you," Sirius stood and beckoned James to come with him. As the left Lily and Stella slid closer to Peter and began speaking to Remus about their upcoming Charms lesson.

Sirius and James started up the staircase, "He really did get you good didn't he?"

James nodded and slid his shirt up to his chest as the stairs began to move. Sirius dropped his mouth, it seemed that the entirety of James' ribcage was a splotchy shade of eggplant. "I didn't want to make him feel bad."

"What are we going to Madame Pomphrey, she'll never believe I did that to you wrestling."

"Quiddich practice perhaps."

She was not pleased to see them, "You boys, I feel like I see you once a month! What is it this time?"

James merely lifted his shirt to show her his bruised ribs.

Madam Pomfrey gasped, "How on earth… you mustn't have been anywhere near- er the Whomping Willow have you?" She tiptoed thinking perhaps they were unaware of Remus' condition.

"No of course, what would make you think that? I fell of my broom at practice and well, I didn't land so gracefully."

"Well broken bones are no issue, please, lie down."

"Can't you just fix it and I will go on to Charms lesson?"

She looked positively livid, "Of course not James. You must take the day off and rest, Sirius you may leave. Do tell your professors where James has gone."

Sirius nodded and left as Madam Pomfrey forced James down into a bed and prodded him with her wand. He grimaced as he could feel his bones reconnecting and shifting within his body but she was done in a matter of seconds. "You'll be a bit sore from all the poking and rearranging but you should be just fine in about an hour."

"Then can I go to class?"

"No," she put her foot down before covering him with a blanket and leaving the room.

Later that evening Sirius met Stella near the deserted lake. He was splayed out comfortably beneath the stars when she approached and sat next to him, "You mustn't tell Lily I agreed to meet you."

He smirked, "Why do we need to be so secretive?"

"Well, you know how she feels about you and James."

He propped himself up on his elbow and turned to her, "How she feels about me and James? She loves us she just won't admit it."

"She hates how you pick on her friend."

"Please, you hate Snivellus as much as we do."

"He's rather mean. He offhandedly told me that my family is half blood-traitor and half muggle and I don't belong in Slug Club with him and Lily, though I think he was just angry that I take her attention while we're there."

Sirius sat up looking very angry, "I'll make him pay for saying that to you."

Stella shrugged, "Maybe someday he'll learn how offensive he truly is. Lily says he has a tough home life."

"Well shit, so do I but that doesn't mean I go around insulting everything with a pulse."

"Lily says he's really depressed, the other day he threatened to drink a potion that would have killed him if Lily hadn't been there."

"Let him," Sirius sighed. "I don't want to talk about Snivellus anymore, why don't you come here?" He gestured for her to lie beside him to watch the sky.

"I- I don't know."

"I don't bite… unless you want me to," he laughed.

Stella didn't seem to understand the joke and remained seated so Sirius sat up as well. "Why did you agree to meet me, you almost seem scared to be here."

"I just don't want Lily to be angry with me."

"Why would she be?"

"Well I was just," Stella stopped herself. "I wanted to tell you something and Lily told me it seemed like a bad idea."

Sirius looked puzzled but he quickly understood as Stella leaned toward him from where she sat and gently brushed her lips against his. She pulled away and watched him nervously until he closed the gap again and pulled her tightly against him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Let me know what you guys think.**

* * *

Lily and Severus sat in the library with their noses buried in their potions textbooks, "This is impractical really," Lily blurted out abruptly.

Severus smiled, "What makes you say that?"

"Sev, for what reason would need to make your stomach or anyone else's stomach growl?"

He flicked through the pages, "Well, Slughorn does speak highly of the Caxambu Style Borborygmus Potion while being a guest at a dinner party and the host is boring you, however, you're on the wrong page. We're meant to be studying the Grand Pepperup Solution only a few pages before that." He peaked at her notes, "Oh my you've been taking diligent notes on stomach growling," he actually laughed, "that is too cute Lily."

She rubbed her face, "You've got to be kidding me."

"You can borrow mine if you like."

Lily sighed and nodded while he slid his parchment over to her. "Sev, can I ask you something."

"Of course you can," he smiled at her.

"Did you say something nasty to Stella the other day? She didn't tell me so I don't know if it's true but I heard-"

"Who did you hear it from," he wondered.

"Sirius, he said she told him you called her a blood traitor."

"Consider the source Lily," Severus shook his head. "You know how I feel about those things, my best friend comes from a Muggle household. I wouldn't dare something that classless."

Lily smiled, "You're right Sev; I knew I shouldn't believe it."

"Lily," Andrea shouted far too loud for the library rushing over to see her. "You will never guess what I heard," she stopped dead upon seeing Severus and placed her books down on the table hesitantly as if she couldn't decide to stay or go.

"Mind your voice," Severus quipped.

She ignored him.

"What's happened," Lily asked.

Andrea eyed Severus, "Well, I don't know if it's meant to be a secret."

"Oh, please, Sev won't tell anybody."

"I haven't got anyone to tell," he added in a sticky sweet manner.

Andrea wasn't sure, "Let's just say that two of our dear friends were caught by Hagrid snogging at the Great Lake last night."

"Who," Lily chirped excited for new gossip.

"I shouldn't tell you now," she spoke these words blatantly toward Severus but Lily didn't notice, "but I'll leave you that to think about. I'll tell you in the common room later, if you can't tell once we get to dinner."

But at dinner everything seemed to be normal working order. The three girls were mostly segregated from the four boys and if it wasn't Lily and it wasn't Andrea it had to be Stella. She had expressed interest in Sirius but had since denounced that so that meant that it had to have been one of the boys and perhaps their friend Leah from Ravenclaw. However, none of the boys seemed any more prideful than usually and none of them brought it up to brag. Lily questioned Andrea with her eyes to which she just smiled.

Remus gave Sirius a once over, "Have you got a bruise?"

There is was, tucked under his collar strategically, a hickey. There was no mistaking it.

"No, got into a fight with Reg is all."

James burst out laughing, "That would be quite the sight."

"What," Sirius demanded.

"Seeing your younger brother sucking on your neck. Looks to me like you've got a little lovebite," he taunted.

Sirius shrugged, "You're just put off because you're jealous."

James started to make kissing faces at Sirius in an attempt to provoke him, Remus and Peter simply laughed. Lily couldn't help but notice that Stella had gone especially red in the cheeks and was both shocked and disappointed. Stella should not spend any time with Sirius, for one thing he had a habit of harassing Severus and his friends and for another his family was positively insane.

* * *

"What is Snape doing in Myrtle's bathroom," Remus questioned looking at the map.

"Dunno," James seemed disinterested, "he's there a bit lately. Maybe he's afraid since the exploding toilet incident."

Sirius laughed at the reminder, "That was ruddy beautiful really."

"I think you mean cruddy," Peter corrected and Sirius began laughing again.

"Seems suspicious to me," Remus pondered. "Perhaps we should go see what he is doing in there."

"I'm not all too interested to be honest. Although, I wouldn't mind sneaking into Hogsmead tonight and getting some firewhiskey," James responded

"Sounds like an excellent plan to me," Sirius smiled and started to prepare himself for the voyage.

"I think I'll sit this one out," Remus added solemnly.

Sirius gave him a light nudge to the shoulder, "Chin up Moony, James is fine really. Or is this because I've taken Stella off the market?"

James snorted, "Please we all know that you'll probably find some older woman at the bar tonight. I still don't know how you manage to convince them that you're nineteen."

"Moony," Sirius probed, "come with us, why don't you?"

"You really should give yourself a treat," Peter suggested kindly.

"I'm just tired. Bring me some sweets back."

"Well alright," James sighed and the three set out of the common room down to the passageway to Honeydukes and they each emerged from the cellar singly and perused the sweets carefully before setting on a number of items each. Peter purchased an extra box of chocolate frogs for Moony.

"How are we feeling this evening, Hogs Head Inn or Three Broomsticks?"

"Hogs Head," Sirius answered and Peter agreed.

The trio stode into the pub and straight to the counter. The barkeep knew them quite well and shook his head but provided them all with burning Firewhiskey, though Peter had really wanted a Butterbeer but he said nothing. They then sat in the far corner of the bar to discuss recent activities.

"That damn Snivelly called Stella a blood traitor the other day. Can you believe that the balls on him? Calling her a ruddy blood traitor. Some lot he comes from," Sirius was rather angry.

Peter shook his head, "That's simply disrespectful."

"Bloody right it is. I should make him swallow his teeth then he won't be saying much of anything," he took a big swig of his drink and set it down. "She's my girl now, I won't stand for that kind of treatment."

"Your girl? You're adding her to a very long list Padfoot," James laughed and watched Peter struggle with his drink for a moment. "That's too strong for you, I forgot you hate Firewhiskey. I'll grab you a Butterbeer," he slid out of the booth and headed up to the bartender.

"What should I do? What would you do Wormtail?"

"Well I," he started, "I don't know that I would be in that situation but if I were," he trailed off thinking but didn't need to finish because Sirius was still fuming.

"Bad enough I have to hear shit like this from my family on the holidays but to hear it spread around school? I don't understand why these idiots can't just accept that people love who the love for Merlin's sake."

"For Merlin's sake, this must be serious," James sat with Peter's Butterbeer and a mystery meat sandwich for himself.

"I'm just going to teach Snivellus a lesson is all," Sirius explained.

"Right," James bit into his food, "I'd just be pleased if Lily would stop spending as much time with him as he does. He's a bad influence, wouldn't trust him as far Wormtail could throw him." This was meant to be a joke but Peter didn't seem very amused.

"I told her what he said about Stella and she didn't seem to believe me. Said she had to hear it from him for herself. We're her friends she 'ought to be loyal to us! I know we seem to rile her up and annoy her frequently but we are friends. If not us then should be loyal to Stella. Has to hear it from Snivellus himself. As if he's going to tell Lily he called her friend a blood-traitor. That's like if he called her a _mudblood_." He dropped his voice as he said this as to not offend anyone around them, "He just wouldn't do that. Scum, that's what he is."

"I don't disagree," Peter nodded.

"What are you going to do?" James questioned.

"I'm not sure yet but it will be great."

James shook his head, "So what do you think is going on with Moony? He seems awfully upset lately."

"He's upset that he hurt you. He didn't mean it, obviously."

"I know that," James vocalized, "but does he?"


	3. Chapter 3

Remus was staring intently at the fire in the common room, he'd been sitting there doing nothing for the past hour at least, he wasn't sure. He found himself playing with hands, picturing them changing shape. He was only a real threat to humans but he could not control hurting his friends even in their Animagi form. Most of the time they wouldn't be hurt and they were able to explore together but hurting James the other night, he hardly remembered. He only remembered that walking through the forest near the Shrieking Shack he had smelled a human, the rest went away but in the process of getting him back to the shack, he had hurt James.

There was only one solution, he could no longer allow his friends to follow him along. He had to begin his transformations alone once more, where he would hurt himself. It was what a werewolf does when he is trapped alone, he chews on his own flesh and scratches himself. Remus could not help it, he found himself with a hunger during those nights. A hunger for another human. It was nauseating.

"Remy," Andrea broke his reserve as she plopped on the couch beside him, "what are you thinking about."

He looked at his hands, knowing could never tell her. "My mother is ill. I only wish I could be with her." The lie was getting old, he couldn't help but feel like he was cursing her each time he told this lie.

"Right, I forgot. I'm so sorry, if there is anything I can do for you…or your mum."

Remus shook his head, "I'll be able to get out to see her at some point soon again."

She stroked his hair and he shivered, "You are so good to go see her so often."

"There you are," Lily entered the common room and sat in the chair opposite them, "you've heard about Sirius and Stella, Remus?"

He stared at her for a moment before registering, "Oh-yeah. Let's see how long that lasts."

"Sirius does have a bit of a reputation," Andrea shook her head.

Remus smirked, "He seems to get bored easily."

"Have you heard about the three Muggles found dead in their home in Liverpool?" Andrea abruptly changed the subject.

Lily shifted uncomfortably, "Five in Ellesmere Port."

Remus rubbed his mouth, "It's just going to keep getting worse."

"I wish there were something I could do," Andrea seemed eager.

Lily shook her head, "You're only a fourth year."

"And you're a fifth year."

"Yes and I'm not trying to go and join the war."

"What do you think Remy?"

He turned to Andrea, "I think we should hope that this whole mess will be over by the time we leave Hogwarts. You should try to stay young for as long as you can. But if you two will excuse me, I need to go and start to ready for bed."

After he had gone upstairs Andrea questioned Lily, "Stay young? He's only a year older than I am."

Lily nodded, "Yes but I think he's been through quite a bit."

"He's cute. Mysterious."

"You think so?" Lily smiled. "You and Stella just can't stop chasing these boys."

"James can't stop chasing you."

She rolled her eyes, "James is a bully."

Almost on que a loud, drunken singing resonated from the corridor,

" _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

 _Teach us something please,_

 _Whether we be old and bald,_

 _Or young with scabby kn_ -"

"Wake me this late?" The Fat Lady was irritable. The girls looked at each other as Peter answered with the password, Sirius and James were still obnoxiously singing as they stumbled through the portrait hole.

"Are you serious," Lily angrily got to her feet.

"Oh, there she is!" James yelled, "There is the stunning Lily Evans. I'm going to marry you someday, just you wait."

"In your dreams, Potter," she spat back at him.

"Dance with me," James bubbled at her extending his hand as Sirius began to sing a slow Celestina Warbeck song.

"No," she jerked away from him. "You're drunk."

"You'll dance with me won't you Andrea?" James offered his hand and she took it giggling. He spun her around and they began to dance. James was laughing as he dipped Andrea to Sirius' poor singing skills.

Lily scowled, "I'm going to bed."

James stopped dancing to watch her leave and he frowned looking at Andrea, "Does she really hate me?"

"No," Andrea said as she straightened her dress. "She just wishes you would stop bullying and pranking Severus and his friends."

"Fuck Severus," Sirius hissed and Peter shushed him.

"He's her friend, she looks out for him," Andrea added.

"Well he's no gem," James huffed before heading upstairs to put himself to bed.

* * *

"Weak little Noah Spinnet may be a fun target for our next prank," Mulciber suggested with a small laugh.

"What do you suggest," Avery asked.

"He has a cat, overly attached to the damned thing. We snatch it when he's not looking."

"And skin it," Avery laughed hysterically.

"No, you can't do that," Severus interrupted.

"I was going to say that we hide it from him for a while, see how he reacts," Muliciber seemed taken aback.

"So you and Evans, anything going on there?" Avery asked.

"No," Severus was quick to answer, "nothing. We're just good friends."

"Pretty unusual for a Slytherin to be good friends with a Gryffindor," Avery added.

Severus shrugged and turned back to his book.


End file.
